


Shadaloo Recon

by ChadwickDanger



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Muscles, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChadwickDanger/pseuds/ChadwickDanger
Summary: Vega is sent to assassinate a certain sexy Interpol agent Chun-Li. Upon arrival at her hotel room, he finds out that she isn't alone, having an intimate session with a fellow comrade in the shower. Vega becomes enamored by Chun-Li's intense shower scenario with the extremely muscular man and decides not to interrupt.





	Shadaloo Recon

**Author's Note:**

> This work doesn't belong to me. Rather to a talented individual named smokescreen117. You can find them on Tumblr. There's also a 3d doujinshi version of this story available if you're interested at  
[https://www.tumbex.com/smokescreen117.tumblr/photo?page=1&tag=vega]

Vega did not relish destroying beauty, even if it could never compare to his own. But Lord Bison’s will could not be denied. If he was to ensure Shadaloo’s success in the impending Operation CHAINS, it would require the elimination of certain bothersome pests that had been a thorn in its side for too long.

And so he’d been sent to dispatch a certain Chinese Interpol agent. A pushy wench he had crossed paths with and fought before. Though their last dance had ended at a stalemate, he was sure now he would have the full pleasure of skinning this rabbit with his blades.

Breaking into her apartment had been of minimal difficulty. The sweet scent of jasmine touched his senses from behind his mask as he ventured through the warmly lit apartment in search of his prey. He moved silently as a shadow, the sound of running water drawing him towards the bathroom where a ray of light filtered through the bottom.

So she was in the midst of a bath now was she? How deliciously tragic yet poetic to take her life in a state of delicacy. He would savor the look of fear on her fair features before he’d run his blades through her. His steps took him towards the door, steam seeps through and the sound of running water grows louder… And yet, there was another curious noise coupled to it.

His brow furrowed in suspicion as the noises were registered as the pants and moans of a woman in the throes of passion. An intoxicating and alluring sound, but mingled with it were the unmistakable groans of a brute – a man. Curious but also troubling. Deftly, Vega’s hand reaches and pushes open the door. Steam and a bright light fill his vision, but his blue orbs acclimate quickly to the interior. His gaze sweeps over the piles of discarded clothing upon the floor, and land on the halting sight of his prey – Chun-Li–in the middle of a sensuous hot shower with a man he identified as Guile.

Her lover? Troubling. This was…unexpected. He had come here only to slay one rabbit, not an ape with her. As his thoughts lingered on how to proceed with his task, the easier it was for his focus to become captivated by the display in front of him. Vega watched, mesmerized as Miss Li found herself lifted high into her lover’s massive arms, his strength easily supporting her weight as he hooked her strong athletic thighs, then proceeded to pound between her opened legs with the speed of a piston and the strength of a bull.

Her toned voluptuous ass jiggled in the air, the harsh noise of smacking flesh drowned out only by the loud moans of ecstasy coming from Miss Li. Vega briefly wondered if they were close to finishing, his presence may be noticed soon if such. But the lovers were not without stamina it seemed as he watched Guile set her down, only for Chun-Li to turn around and allow him to take her from behind. Her long mane of chestnut flew over her shoulder like a waterfall of silk.

Guile’s large hands found purchase around her curvy hips, her ample breasts pressed against the wet glass of the shower along with her hands. Seconds later, the passionate fucking commenced in a vigorous rhythm that drove both lovers closer to the edge. They continued to enjoy each other in this position for several minutes before Vega distinctly hears Chun-Li whisper in a panting breath, “against the wall, Guile.”

“Got it,” Guile returned with a husky tone, catching his lover readily as she climbs up into his arms, her large muscular thighs wrapping tightly around the v-shape of his waist. The army major brings his younger lover against the wall, her hands encouragingly tracing lines across his chiseled back, urging him to fuck her harder – deeper. The hot water of the shower continued to rain down on them, engulfing them in a sea of warmth and fog. They were oblivious to their observer as their passion began to reach its peak. Each thrust of Guile’s hips, brought Chun-Li’s thick toned ass-cheeks bouncing off the tiled wall and a look of unreal ecstasy on her face.

A gluttonal moan bellowed from Guile’s throat, a scream of pleasure escaped Chun-Li’s as their climaxes hit. Her vaginal walls tightened around his massive cock, milking him of his seed, taking each spurt deep into her womb. His load was a heavy one, that much was clear as it began to leak below them even as he remained inside of her. Satisfied at last, both lovers captured each others lips into a passionate kiss. 

Vega released a disappointed sigh as he continued to watch the display. “Tsk tsk tsk… Such a lecherous little bunny. Your choice in lover does not flatter your beauty.” He debated his options. He could kill the ape now; perhaps both of them in one fell-thrust of his claw. But it was too much of a risk to himself. That was unacceptable for both himself and for Shadaloo. “But it may provide you a stay of execution…for now.“

His decision made, Vega takes one last look at the couple, still intertwined in the afterglow of their love-making. “But make no mistake, I shall return. And when I do, I hope you are ready.“ Slowly, the Shadaloo assassin retreats back into the shadows from which he came, the door to the bathroom silently closing behind him.


End file.
